dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scriptwriter (3.5e Prestige Class)
Scriptwriter The Scriptwriter can effectively imbue the powers of spell words into magic items. Becoming a Scriptwriter Wordmasters and Word Wizards who wish to equip an army of underlings with the power of word magic or settle into a more sedentary lifestyle appreciate the advantages of scriptwriting. Class Features : At every level except 2nd and 5th, you gain new words per day, words known, and an increase in caster level as if you had also gained a level in a wordcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one wordcasting class before becoming an Scriptwriter, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining words per day, caster level, and words known. (Su): At level 1, the Scriptwriter gains the ability to craft Lines. Lines are spell word spells, and only need to take up one square centimeter per word. In order to craft a Line, the Scriptwriter must choose what caster level (up to his own caster level) he is going to scribe it at. He must then make any checks and pay any costs necessary to cast the spell, using the caster level he chose for all such checks. The price in gp is equal to the number of words in the spell times the chosen caster level. He must also pay an amount of experience equal to 1/25th of the gold he spent. The time it takes to scribe a Line is one minute per word. When a Line is used to cast a spell, the reader does not have to make a wordcasting check or spend spell words. However, she must make a Decipher Script check equal to the DC of the spell. If she has fewer than half as many levels in a wordcasting class as the caster level of the Line, she must also make a Use Magic Device check equal to the DC of the spell minus her caster level. Once a Line has been used, whether successfully or not, the Line is destroyed. : At level 2, the Scriptwriter learns the Prop modifier spell word. This word may only be applied to a spell that already has Del in it. The spell itself is now applied to an object, and rules for determining its targets must be determined when you cast the spell. There is no longer any restriction about the target moving more than 30' from its original position. Prop adds 5 to the DC to cast the spell, and the spell requires an additional material component consisting of 100 gp of fine wire or strong thread. : At level 3, the Scriptwriter gains the ability to enchant weapons and ammunition with effect words. He must have a caster level at least equal to the total DC of all the effect words, and know all of the effect words involved. Each time the weapon successfully hits someone, all of the effect words take effect on that target. The price to enchant a weapon is an enhancement bonus equal to the total number of effect words applied to it. : At level 3, the Scriptwriter gains the ability to enchant armor with effect words. He must have a caster level at least equal to the total DC of all the effect words, and know all of the effect words involved. Each time the wearer of the armor is struck by an attack, all of the effect words take effect on that target. The price to enchant armor is an enhancement bonus equal to twice the total number of effect words applied to it. : At level 4, the Scriptwriter gains the ability to craft spell word-granting poems or short stories. Crafting such an item takes a number of days equal to the number of words per day the Scriptwriter permanently sacrifices to craft it. Anybody who spends an hour reading the poem or short story gains a number of temporary spell words equal to the number of spell words sacrificed to craft it. Temporary spell words do not stack. : At level 5, the Scriptwriter gains the ability to combine Lines to form a Linebook. Doing so takes an amount of fine glues, staples, tape, bindings, covers, illustrative pictures, and other materials with a total value at least equal to nine times the total value of all the lines put into it. At least twenty Lines must be put into a Linebook. Reading a Line from a Linebook does not destroy the Line, but only one Line is available for reading at a time. Once a Line has been read, it stops being possible to read that Line, and the next Line can now be read. When the last Line in the book is read, the first Line becomes readable again. : At level 5, the Scriptwriter learns the Rech modifier spell word. This word may only be applied to a spell that already has Del in it. 24 hours after the spell takes effect, it recharges and is able to take effect again. Rech adds 5 to the DC to cast the spell, and the spell requires an additional material component consisting of 100 gp of potions for every point in its DC. Campaign Information Playing a Scriptwriter Combat: Hopefully, the Scriptwriter has already developed a plan for dealing with combat. If not, at least there are Wordmaster or Word Wizard spells to fall back on. Resources: Scriptwriters may develop a rapport with some sort of actor's or wizard's guild. Scriptwriters in the World Scriptwriters fill an important crafting role for all sorts of purposes. NPC Reactions: NPCs are glad to finally get to hang out with a character who can help them without needing to actually be there. Scriptwriter Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (Literature) can research Scriptwriters to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Wordcasting